Enchanted To Meet You
by KingdomHearts-Love
Summary: 'This night is sparkling. Don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck. Blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you' Song-Fic 'Enchanted by Taylor Swift'. Axel and Roxas at senior prom... i suck at summarie


**A/N: **I was listening to this song and this popped into my head… along with a sudden craving for cookies. It's a song-fic (my first song-fic) of 'Enchanted by Taylor Swift'. I suggest listening to it as you read it. Enjoy xx

x-X-x

**Enchanted To Meet You**

There's nothing I hate more than school dances, especially senior year prom. If I had it my way I'd be sitting on the sofa at home watching a horror movie, but alas, my twin, Sora dragged me to the tuxedo hire store telling me I was going, he didn't ask if I was going just told me.

Sora's going to prom with Riku (surprise, surprise) and I hadn't got a date. I was going solo.

_**There I was again tonight  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles<br>Same old tired, lonely place  
>Walls of insincerity<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face,<strong>_

We walked into the gym on the night of prom. It'd been completely transformed. Colourful balloons were scattered around the dance floor. Streamers and banners that read: _Senior Year Prom 2011! _I turned to look at Sora but he'd already dragged Riku towards the dance floor. I shuffled across to the drinks and snacks table when I spotted you. Your crazy fiery red hair spiked at all angles, emerald eyes looking straight into my sapphire ones. I blushed and looked down towards the floor. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see you smile, not a smirk, a smile.

_**All I can see, is that it was enchanting to meet you  
>Your eyes whispered 'have we met?'<br>Crossed the room, your silhouette  
>Starts to make its way to me<br>The playful conversation starts  
>Counter all your quick remarks<br>Like passing notes in secrecy  
>And it was enchanting to meet you<strong>_

I went to stand in the corner watching all the couples slow dance on the floor. I'd never admit it but I've always been jealous of all the couples. Not once had I had a relationship that lasted over a week.

I know you, you're one of Sora's friends. My brothers more popular than me, I'm just 'Sora's brother'. I have three friends who like me for me. Olette, Hayner and Pence. I could see Hayner and Olette on the dance floor. Her arms were around Hayners neck and her eyes were closed. I couldn't spot Pence, but while I was scanning the crowd for him I noted you were walking towards me.

_**This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

You walked over and held out your hand for me. I remembered your name, Axel.

"Do you want to dance Roxy?" I'd hung out with you a lot, but lately that became once a week sometime none at all. I had to admit, I kind of missed you. I laughed and took your hand as you led me to the dance floor. The song shifted onto a rock track. We danced for what felt like hours, but in actual fact had only been about an hour.

_**One game question kept me up  
>2 AM, who do you love?<br>I wonder till I'm wide awake  
>I know I'm pacing back and forth<br>Wishing you were at my door  
>I'd open up and you would say 'hey'<br>It was enchanting to meet you**_

I remember the last time we hung out, we were playing truths and I asked you who you fancied. You didn't answer, just looked at the floor and refused to tell me.

As the song came to a close, a slower one started and the DJ told everyone to grab that special someone. I started to walk away but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see you looking at me.

"Would you like to dance with me?" You asked and I nodded. You pulled me close and brought your arms around my waist. My heart quickened its pace. I'd liked you for ages but never said anything. I wrapped my arm around your neck and nuzzled my face into your chest while you buried your face into my hair.

_**This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh**_

_**This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

The song ended and you rushed off leaving me confused behind. I walked towards a empty chair and sat down. Your name on loop in my mind. _Axel. _Did that dance mean anything to him? It sure as hell meant something to me. I wouldn't get my hopes up though. I flicked out my phone and texted Sora to say I was leaving. I walked down the stairs leading outside from the gym and started walking home.

"ROXAS!" I whipped my head around to the familiar voice which I'd come to love so much. I though back to a few days weeks ago when I found out you were dating Larxene. I was heartbroken but I didn't let on. I was so sure you'd see through me so I stayed clear.

_**This is me praying that this was the very first page  
>Not where the storyline ends<br>My thoughts will echo your name  
>Until I see you again<br>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

_**Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<br>Please, don't be in love with someone else  
>Please, don't have somebody waiting on you<strong>_

"Axel, go back to the dance." I turned back around and carried on walking but something stopped me. You'd grabbed my wrist and spun me around so I was facing you.

"Roxas, I need to tell you something. I – I…. Urrr" This wasn't normal. You don't stutter.

"What is it Axel?" I was getting ready to hear the bad news, most likely about Larxene and you getting back together. So imagine my shock when you looked down at me and said:

"I love you Roxy!" I stared wide eyes at him. I'm sure he was joking. He wasn't. I snapped out of daze as he leaned in and kissed me. I responded to it.

When he pulled away I replied by smiling and saying "I love you too Axel!"

Then we kissed again.

I was enchanted to meet you Axel.

_**This night is sparkling  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

_**This night is flawless  
>Don't you let it go<br>I'm wonderstruck  
>Dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

x-X-x

**A/N: **Reviewers get cookies xx


End file.
